Never Gone
by The Stig's Daughter
Summary: When Dean Winchester gets killed by Hell Hounds, Amelia Pond learns that her love will never die. Fluff like crazy because I ship Pondchester so much
1. Chapter 1

Amy Pond sat in a comfortable chair watching her favorite bow tie-wearing idiot mumbling to himself. He was at the console running around flipping multiple switches. Normally this would've amused her, but not today. She placed a hand on the small, silver, circular pendant hanging from her neck. Her fingers traced the outlines of the strange markings on it.

A small smile formed across her face. She remembered the night the oldest Winchester brother placed it around her neck. "It will protect you from demons when I can't," he promised. Her small smile faded as she remembered the next night. The night Dean Winchester was stolen from her.

She turned her chair to the wall so the Doctor couldn't see the tears streaming down her face. "Amy?" The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. "Amy?"

"He hasn't been answered my prayers, Doctor," she sniffed. The Time Lord sighed. "Well, you haven't left the TARDIS for two weeks. And you know Castiel can't pop in and out of here. The TARDIS hides us from all angels. And even he did find us, you know angels can't enter the TARDIS." He gave her a tight hug. "Come on Mrs. Pond, cheer up." Amy gave him a small smile and looked around. "He used to hate it in here," she said quietly.

The Doctor also looked around; thinking of all the wonderful memories he shared with the two brothers in the little big police box. "Hey," the Doctor suddenly said, "remember when I took everyone to that African safari in 1910?" Amy gave a small laugh, "And Sam thought the giraffe was going to bite him." The Doctor smiled, glad that he had made Amy smile, if only for a little bit.

A small silence then fell over the police box. "Doctor? Can we make a small pit stop?" He immediately jumped up. "Absolutely! Any where you like!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Brighton." The Doctor looked confused. "Brighton, England? As in Earth?" She nodded. "What's in Br - " he stopped suddenly, then grinned as wide as a cheshire cat. "Brighton it is!

In seconds the TARDIS appeared in front of a large country house on the oustkirts of was a starry night as Amy slowly stepped out of the box for the first time in weeks, followed closely by the Doctor. "Well they certainly have changed the place," the Doctor said, pointing to the 3rd story of the house.

After straightening his bow tie, the Time Lord knocked happily on the door. "Love a good knock. Everybody rings the bell. Nobody knocks anymore...strange." A familiar voice yelled from inside. "John could you get that - Ally just got hold of another stick." Almost immediately a small, short-haired man opened the door.

"John!" The Doctor exclaimed, quickly giving John an odd hug. "Doctor!...And Amy! Come in!" They walked inside the enormous house. "It's bigger than I remember," said Amy. "Yes, well - " "Doctor!" a voice interrupted from the kitchen. He rushed to the familiar voice. John and Amy quickly followed.

"Donna Noble!" the Doctor cried excitedly. "It's Donna Watson now, remember?" she replied. "Well, don't just stand there you stupid lump, give me a hug!" The Doctor quickly obliged. "And Amelia!" Donna said with open arms. The two red heads gave each other a quick hug.

"So what brings you to Brighton?" asked John. "Well, ummm...Amy," the Doctor looked at his companion. "Yes, I wanted to talk to Donna," she replied.

All of a sudden two ginger twin girls ran into the kitchen. "Mummy, Mary just bit me!" "Did not!" "Did too." The ex-army doctor sighed, "Come on girls, let's let Mummy talk to Amy." "Who's Amy?" Mary asked as her father and the Doctor took the girls to the main room. "They're always getting into trouble, those two. And we've got another one on the way! Found out just last month," Donna smiled and patted her stomach. "Congratulations," Amy said quietly.

A worried look came over Donna's face. "Are you alright, Amy? Where's Dean?" Amy shot a disgusted look towards the Doctor's old companion. "That's not funny Donna. How can you say that? You know what happened to him. Didn't the Doctor call you?" "Yes," Donna replied, "but Dean came by a few days ago." Amy quickly stumbled back into a chair.

"That's...that's impossible," she said, at a loss for words. "I thought you knew. You two used to be inseperable." Amy's head was spinning with confusion...and happiness. How could he have survived? How was he... It dawned on her. He was alive. A smile spread across her face. "Donna. You're absolutely sure?!" Donna laughed, "Of course I'm sure! He was right here!" "Oh God bless you Donna Watson!" Amy gave Donna a quick hug then ran to the main room.

"Doctor! Doctor! He's alive! Dean! He's not dead!" She yelled rushing into the room. "What?" the Doctor paced towards her. "Dean! MY Dean! He's alive!" The Doctor gave her a puzzled look. "Amelia that's not possible." "Doctor," John said quietly from the couch, "he _is _alive. He came here with Sam."

"When?!" the Doctor asked, eyes widening. "I'd say...about three days ago." "Did he say where he was going?" Amy asked excitedly. John rose from the couch. "Actually..."


	2. Chapter 2

A whirring sound came from the top flat of 221B Baker Street as the TARDIS appeared in Sherlock's tiny kitchen. Amy ran out to find Sherlock lying down; obviously in his mind palace. However he was not alone. Molly Hooper was sitting next to him where she was previously reading over case files scattered across his desk before she jumped at the sound of the TARDIS.

"Amy! Doctor! You startled me!" said the small pathologist. "Hello Molly! Still with this sociopath I see," the Doctor chuckled. Sherlock was still deep in his mind palace, ignoring the fact that the TARDIS had landed in his own kitchen. "I was just helping Sherlock with some very curious cases." "Really? Mind if I take a peek?!" the Doctor said happily. "I guess so."

"Wait!" Amy accidently shouted. "Er...sorry. But Doctor that's not why we came. Remember?" "Yes. Of course. Molly, did Dean Winchester come by here during the last few -" "Three days ago," Sherlock unexpectedly mumbled. "Judging by Amy's childish ecstasy and the Doctor's random appearance at," Sherlock stopped to look at his clock, "1:30 in the morning I assume that neither of you knew he was alive."

Amy rolled her eyes. Sorry, Molly mouthed. "Why did he come by here?" the Doctor continued. Molly waited to see if Sherlock would answer but knew he had already stepped back into his mind palace. "Well," she started, "he came by to see if we were working on any strange cases." Amy and the Doctor looked at each other with confused looks. "Yes, he came by asking if we knew anything about something called a Krillitane." The Doctor's face went from happiness to seriousness in less than a second. He walked up to Molly. "What did you tell him?" "The only things we knew," Molly responded. "They have a wingspan of about 5 feet, very large teeth, and they like to feed on intelligent people." "Those are Krillitanes alright," the Doctor replied, facing a window.

"So, did he say where he was going when he left?" Amy asked impatiently. "Actually, he said he was going back to America. To Tornado Alley," Molly answered. "What's Tornado Alley?" asked Amy. The Doctor answered, still staring out the window, "It's a few states in the very center of the United States where tornados form quite often. And I know exactly why he's going there. Come along Pond, I'll explain on the way." He grabbed Amy's hand and quickly walked back into the TARDIS.

"Wait, Doctor, we don't even know where he is." She freed herself from his grip. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get some directions," Amy said, walking into Sherlock's room and closing the door. "What's she doing? asked Molly. "Praying," the Doctor and Sherlock spoke at the same time. "Obviously," Sherlock added.

Amy turned on a small lamp by his bed and got down on her knees, hands folded. "Castiel," Amy started, "it's me. Amy. Please come. It's...it's about Dean. He's not dead. You probably already know that but..." All of a sudden she heard the beat of wings behind her. She stood up and quickly spun around. There stood the trench-coated angel.

"Amelia," he said in a gravelled voice, "how do you know about Dean?" "Donna told me." Castiel gave her a monotoned look. "I can't tell you where he is." "Please Cas. I love him. I need to be with him." "I know. And he cares for you as well. But he has given me orders not to tell you where he is if you ever did find out."

"What?" Amy asked. "Why?" "Because he loves you," Castiel answered. "He doesn't want to see you get hurt." "Not being next to him hurts," she said sternly. "Tell me where he is, Cas." "I can't." "Castiel!" Amy's voice rose. "I'm begging you. Please. This is my choice."

"He will be angry," Castiel replied. A long, awkward silence fell through the air. Castiel hung his head. "He is in Kansas, heading for Oklahoma..." the angel mumbled sadly, "please tell him to forgive me." With that, he disappeared and Amy ran out of the room.

"Put on your Stetson Doctor. We're going to America." This time Amy pulled the Doctor into the TARDIS, closing the door behind her. "Oh," she popped her head back out of the blue box, "thank you Molly. It...it meant a lot." "You're most welcome and good luck!" Molly said with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where in Oklahoma, Amy?" She laughed saying, "I have no idea. Let's fly over the whole state!" The Doctor smiled curiously at his companion. All of a sudden they were thrown back. "Woah! I think she just hit something!" yelled the Doctor. "What could she have possibly hit?" The Doctor turned a strange shade of pale. "Amelia, hang on to something. I'm opening the doors." The Doctor ran to the doors and slowly cracked them open.

An enormous gust of wind flooded the console room. Immediately the Doctor struggled to close the doors. "Okay, so, we're flying right beside a tornado," the Doctor said running back to the console. "We're WHAT?!" Amy cried. "I have to land her!" "Well, do it already!" "It's not as easy as it sounds Pond!" the Doctor cried, frustrated. "Just land it!" The Doctor let out a loud cry and pulled a lever, which made everything stop.

Amy fell to the floor along with the Doctor. "Have we landed?" Amy asked, rubbing her back. The Doctor sat up with a smile, "Let's see."

They opened both doors to find themselves on the side of a deserted road in the middle of nowhere. The clouds were a deep shade of grey and they could see the twister eating up chunks of land as it moved to the north of them. Amy stood mouth open. "I've never seen one up close before," the Doctor said. "I've never even seen one," said Amy.

"Well, Mrs. Pond, I give you...Tornado Alley! Oklahoma to be exact," the Doctor said proudly, straightening his bow tie. "Oh Doctor!" Amy cried, hugging the Doctor as tightly as possible. Once she finally let go she looked up and down the road. "Any chance you could tell me WHERE in Oklahoma?" "Ummm..."

All of a sudden, Amy saw a car coming their way from far down the road. At first she thought she was seeing things, but as it came closer her heart started beating faster and faster. It was a black 1967 Impala. "Oh my God. Doctor." "I see it," the Doctor said smiling and waving at it.

It sped right by. The Doctor's hand fell to his side in disappointment. Amy's heart dropped. "They didn't even notice us," she whimpered. They stood there for a moment about to head back into the TARDIS when they saw the Impala speed back towards them. Both of their smiles returned to their faces.

The black car stopped immediately in front of them. Amy thought she was going to faint from excitement. She couldn't see the inside of the tinted windows. But she did see Sam open the door and get out of the passenger's side. "Amy? Doc?" "Sammy!" the Doctor ran and gave Sam a very awkward hug. Sam stood stiff. Yep, still the same old Doctor.

Amy stood by the driver's side of the car. It slowly opened. And out stepped Dean Winchester. He looked the same but his presence felt...different. Amy put a hand to her mouth and lost consciousness for a second, but quickly regained it. She would've hit the ground if he wasn't there to catch her. "Amy." Her name felt good upon his lips. "Hi...Dean," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

They both embraced each other. Holding each other so tight it almost hurt. "I missed you," she said into his neck. "You have no idea how much I missed you," he replied. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Dean drank in each and every aspect of Amy's face. Her eyes, her beautiful red hair...

They leaned in for their first kiss. But before they could get any further the Doctor called, "Amy!" While Sam yelled, "Dean!"

They both looked at the others yelling, "What?!" in unison. Sam and the Doctor merely pointed behind Dean and Amy. They both turned around slowly. "Shit," muttered Dean. Another tornado was forming about a mile ahead of them. "Amy, get in the TARDIS," the Doctor said slowly. "Not without Dean," she said pulling herself closer to him. "Amy," Dean looked into her eyes, "go." "No. I'm tired of people telling me what's safe and what's not. I can take care of myself." Dean grinned at her stubborness. It waas one of the things he loved most about her.

"Sammy," Dean said while pulling keys out of his pocket, "go with the Doc and show him where we're staying. I'll drive Miss Pond."

The Impala sped away at top speed vastly outrunning the oncoming storm. Amy couldn't keep her eyes off of Dean. He looked like nothing had happened to him. No battle scars. No Hell Hound bites. Just his same handsome ruggedness. She looked at him dreamily, watching him grip the steering wheel of his precious Baby.

"Amy, why did you come back?" he said with a sad smile. "How?" she asked. "I'm gonna kill that angel when I see him," he muttered under his breath. "How?" she asked again. "Amy," Dean sighed, "I'm more dangerous now even more than before. I think it's best that, once we get into town, you go home with the Doctor."

"You didn't answer my question, Dean. How? How are you here? I thought you were dead." Dean kept his eyes on the road. "I AM dead...kind of." "Explain," Amy said with her arms folded across her chest. "Now you sound like a Dalek," Dean said. They looked at each other and laughed. "So, you remember the Daleks then?" she asked. "Of course. They were annoying little bastards that nearly killed my brother." Amy recalled that day as she looked out the window. It was the first time she met the Winchesters. They helped save the Doctor's life using the things he hated most - weapons.

"Now," she turned back towards Dean, "no more distractions or interruptions. How the hell are you here? Did Cas bring you back?" Dean sat quietly. "You're gonna tell me sooner or later. It might as well be now...while we're alone."

Dean gave another sigh. "Does Castiel look like an angel to you?" he asked. "What? I...I guess not. But what does that have to do with you?" Dean kept his eyes on the road. "Do I look like an angel to you?" "Well, I never really..." Amy trailed off. Her eyes widened with realization. "You...you're not..." she stuttered. Dean kept staring at the road. The storm was going the opposite direction. He reduced his speed.

Amy reached a hand out and stroked his back, trying to feel if he had any wings. "You can't feel them, Amy." "I...oh...Does Sam know?" "Of course he knows. He didn't believe it was me at first," he chuckled. Amy sat quietly in her seat. "He's probably told the Doctor," she said to herself. "Yep. That's why I wanted Sam to go with him."

"What was it like?" "What was what like?" "You know...being 'reborn', I'd guess you call it." Dean smiled, "I'm not reborn, Amy. I'm just...here. With wings stapled to my back." Amy giggled as he pulled into the parking lot of an old motel. He took the key out of the ignition and sat with Amy in silence.

"Wait," she said after a while, "if you're an angel, why didn't you just...teleport us here. Isn't that what angels do?" "I'm not leaving her behind," he said as he rubbed the dashboard. She laughed, "You really are attached to this thing aren't you?" "Among other things," he replied quietly.

They turned and looked at each other grateful for a moment alone. The distance between their lips was getting shorter and shorter.

They almost touched each other's lips when Dean's car door opened. "Damn it Doctor!" he said, as they both pulled away from their almost kiss. The sound of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver came from right behind Dean's back. He quickly got out of the car and snatched the instrument out of the Time Lord's hand. "I swear to God, Doc, if you do that again I will break this thing in half."

He stomped into the small motel room. "So, I guess you know," Amy said walking beside the Doctor to the room. "You'd have thought that he would've been a little nicer since he's an angel now," the Doctor said straightening his bow tie for the third time that day. "Doctor, this is Dean we're talking about," Amy said. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

Amy suddenly realized how tired she was. It was almost 3:30 in the morning. She lay on Sam's bed and fell asleep faster than Dean could finish his pie.


	4. Chapter 4

It was noon when she awoke the next day. The Doctor was fast asleep on a chair at a small table in the corner of the room. Sam sat across from him, focused on a map of the United States. As she sat up, Dean walked through the door. "Hey," he smiled at Amy. She gave him a foolish, schoolgirl smile and was grateful that everything that had happened wasn't a dream.

"Hey Doc," Dean woke the Doctor by putting a paper sack on his lap. "Woah. What?" the Doctor woke with a start. "Here's the stuff you wanted," Dean said. "Excellent! All of it?" "Yep," he answered while opening a Coke. "Maybe we can finally trap one of these suckers," Sam said without looking up from the map.

Amy put a hand on her stomach realizing that she was extremly hungry. The Doctor noticed. "Why don't we discuss our plan of attack over lunch?" he offered. Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Only if you promise not to wear that hat," Sam said. Amy laughed. "Stetsons are cool," replied the Doctor. Both Winchester brothers rolled their eyes.

"So, what exactly are we dealing with?" Amy asked as she sat in a booth next to Dean eating her massive lunch. "They're called Krillitanes. Nasty things that love to fly on windy days. Think of them as kites with wings," the Doctor smiled. "Kites that eat people. Great metaphor, Doc," Sam said sarcastically.

"And those were the things that Sherlock was investigating?" asked Amy. "Those are the ones," the Doctor answered. "But lately they haven't been flying alone," Dean said in between mouthfuls of burger. "That's why we came here. Tornado Alley. We've been hunting these creatures for months now. This place is like a candy store for them. Serious winds here," Sam added.

"What do they want?" "No idea. But there are demons that have been seen riding them," said Sam. "Demons?" "That's why we need to catch a Krillitane," Sam continued. "And luckily," the Doctor interrupted, "they found just the the alien that can."

"So we better get started," Dean said, throwing a tip on the table. Ready to get back to the room and start building a Krillitane trap.

For the whole day the brothers and the Doctor were leaning over the table building an extremely strange cage. Amy sighed, wishing she could help in some way, but she couldn't understand anything they were doing. So she just turned on the TV and watched Doctor Sexy, M.D. Everynow and then, Dean would look up from the table to watch. He was careful to make sure no one saw him looking.

After what seemed like ages the Doctor finally called out, "Finished!" All three men sat back in their chairs admiring the trap. It was big enough to fit all four of them inside. "Impressive. Can we go somewhere now?" Amy sighed. "Where?" the Doctor asked. "I don't know, but I NEED to get out of this room! I've been cooped up in here for hours watching two seasons of a pointless TV series!" "Hey!" cried Dean. Everyone looked at him. "Ummm...I mean...I'll take you out." He took her hand and led her out of the room.

"So what is there to do in this town besides eat?" asked Amy smiling at Dean in the moonlight. He smiled back and before she knew it they were underneath a tree by a river in the middle of nowhere. She looked around. "Where are we?" she said quietly. "I really don't know." She looked at him curiously.

"I...I don't really have control over some of my...powers yet," he said bashfully. "When I get strong feelings I tend to accidently go places." "You have strong feelings right now then?" she said, looking into his eyes.

Right beside that river, under that tree, in the middle of nowhere, Dean Winchester and Amelia Pond had their first kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other knowing that neither of them would leave each other's side for the rest of their lives. Amy slowly lead Dean towards the riverside.

They stared at each other for a minute. Then Dean laid Amy down in the grass. Her red hair was sprawled out across the ground, like a ginger halo. They pressed their lips together once again. Amy's hands slowly worked off his jacket and shirt.

A pair of large wings slowly came out. They looked so pure and clean against the moonlight. Dean looked embarassed. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. She brushed her hand against his wing, which gave him a wonderfully strange feeling. "They're beautiful."

He slowly got on top of her. She made her way to his belt. But then he stopped her. "Amy," a look of sadness fell over his face. "I never should've led you this far. Things don't always turn out good for a person who makes love to an angel. They can get shunned or worse, killed. I don't think we should do this." He knew it had to be said and just the thought of her being harmed in any way killed him.

She put both her hands on the back of his neck. "I don't care. Dean Winchester, I love you. And that's never going to change." She pulled his lips to hers. He could no longer resist. His body became hers, and hers became his. Her hand ran up and down his back and found that it was surprisingly smooth.

She decided to flip him over, much to his surprise. She sat lightly on his torso working off his belt as he slipped his hands under her skirt. He ran his hands up and down her smooth thighs. The belt was finally off leaving Amy with new places to explore. Dean pulled off her top as she put her mouth on him. His deep voice grumbled with pleasure in the starry silence.

After a few minutes they reached their climax. "You okay?" he said sweat rolling down his body. "I could do this all night," she replied out of breath.

The next morning Amelia Pond woke up with angel wings wrapped around her. But she wasn't by the river. She was in the back of a car. A 1967 Impala to be exact. Sunlight was coming in through the window. She lifed her head and looked around. She was lying comfortably on Dean's bare chest as he slept. She laid her head back down. Feeling his deep breathing was extremely relaxing and she almost drifted back to sleep when all of a sudden a tap came at the window. Dean immediately woke and wrapped his wings around his lover, hiding her from sight.

He saw Sam tapping on the glass and rolled the window down, exposing only his head. "Jesus, Sam, what is it?" "The Doctor wants to get a move on. There's a tornado forming in south Nebraska," he said trying not to look in the car. Dean sighed then rubbed his temples as if he had a hangover. "Fine." And he rolled up the window.

He waited for his younger brother to walk away to pull back his wings. Dean looked down at Amy resting her chin on his chest, smiling. "Hey," he said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hey," she replied quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

"So I think we should leave the car behind," the Doctor said as he opened the TARDIS door. Dean opened his mouth but the Doctor quickly added, "just for now. We'll come back and you can pick her up." Dean frowned and said, "Well as much as I would love to ditch my Baby and get inside...there," he said pointing inside the box, "I can't really get in." "Oh, angel, right," the Doctor replied.

"Go ahead, I'll meet up with you guys." "Wait," Amy walked towards Dean. "Take me with you." Dean smiled, "With pleasure." And put his arm around her waist. "Take me too, Dean," Sam said batting his eyes. Dean narrowed his eyes. "Bitch." "Jerk," Sam said while stepping into the TARDIS. Then Dean and Amy saw the blue box evaporate into thin air with that all too familiar whirring noise.

Once it was gone, Dean hoisted Amy off her feet. She gave a little yelp of surprise then laughed. "We've got some time before we have to take off," he said with a sly smile. "Where are we off to?" she smirked. "Back to the Impala."

EPILOGUE

"Where are they?" the Doctor yelled over the loudness of the tornado. Sam's main focus was on the flying monsters in the sky when he replied, "I don't what's taking them so..." Then he put a hand to his face. "Damn it, Dean, you need to learn some self control," he said to himself knowing all too well what his older brother was doing.


End file.
